Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki 'is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu, daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and younger sister of Ichigo. She is also the new Third Seat of the Tenth Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads after awakening her dormant Soul Reaper powers and shattering her Chain of Fate, making her pure Soul Reaper and no longer human after she died. Karin is even the girlfriend of her Captain and long-time best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Physical Appearance Karin is a short, teenage girl with large, dark grey eyes and raven-black, shoulder-length hair that is cropped straight down with the end in a short ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, with bangs that frame on both sides of her face. In her Soul Reaper outfit, she wears a short-sleeved variation of the standard shihakusho (which includes a short-sleeved black ''kosode and white shitagi), as well as short black hakama pants that goes up to her knees (mostly to fit her tomboy personality), along with the other standard garments of the Soul Reaper robes (a white obi, a pair of white tabi, and a pair of waraji sandals). In addition, Karin wears a pair of white wrist-length, fingerless gloves and a white long, tattered cloak with dark green markings tied around her waist that goes from the waist to her ankles. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is a more authoritative and out-spoken person, as well as being cynical, sarcastic, indifferent, impulsive, and reserved on the surface. She can also be a serious and studious teenage girl, and can be very critical of troublemakers, though is very much of a tomboy. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin is the more hardened and least emotional between the two, resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close. She is concerned for her brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin can be very aggressive, violent, and short-tempered when insulted or angered, even willing to pick a fight with someone when provoked, despite the sex difference. This massive temper strikes fear into many of her friends and her brother, earning her the nickname, "The Black She-Devil". Many Bleach characters believe that her personality has been compared to her brother Ichigo, and she addresses him as "Ichi-nii" in the Bleach japanese dub (in the Bleach english dub, she addresses by his first name or sometimes calls him "Strawberry"). They both feel a need to protect others and try to hide their emotions to prevent people from worrying. However, like her brother, she has shown on multiple times to be brave, genuinely compassionate, empathic, and very caring when soothing others, giving little kids toys or games to cheer them up, or help her friends regain their resolves in many dark times. She also has a strong desire to protect Ichigo and wanted the power to protect him just like he did with her, as well as any of the friends she cares about. Her determination and desire to protect those around her awakened her dormant Soul Reaper powers, and gave her the desire she needed, but it cost her to shatter her Chain of Fate and is now deceased in the Living World, making her a being apart two worlds (The World of the Living and Soul Society). Her desire to protect people has continue to grow during her career, and is willing to give her own life to save those she deeply cares for. Though she is only a Third seated officer, she spends her time with many Soul Reaper captains and lieutenants during her free time in the Seireitei, such as her boyfriend and captain Toshiro, her auntie figure and lieutenant Rangiku, her best friend and equal partner Momo, as well as some of the captains and lieutenants who are closer to her such as Rukia, Renji, Izuru, Hisagi, Isane, Nanao, Iba, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Shinji, Kensei, Soi Fon, Komamura, Byakuya, Shunsui, Jushiro, and even Unohana. Like her boyfriend, she also addresses her fellow officers by saying their first or last names, or even by nicknames, instead of addressing them by title (though she does address Komamura, Shunsui, Jushiro, Unohana, and Captain-Commander Yamamoto by title). She mostly hangs out with the captains since they trust her and her capabilities. Synopsis Abilities '''Master Swordsman Specialist: Karin shows raw talent in swordsmanship and is her most unique skill in direct combat. Karin uses her oversized Zanpakuto along with her size and speed for quick attacks before dealing more heavier and critical blows to her enemies in the next few slashes. Her swordsman fighting style is based on the Eleventh Squad's straight-forward and direct fighting style, but also utilizes the Zanjutsu fighting styles of the Tenth, Fifth, and Sixth Squad's as well. Though she normally fights with her sword right-handed, she appears to be ambidextrous, as she is even proficient in wielding Dangetsu with her left hand. *'Nabasuri: Kamikaze' (The Third : Divine Wind): A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Kido Expert: Karin is highly proficient in Kido, like Hitsugaya and Hinamori, and is capable of performing high-level Kido spells without the incantation. The only known Kido skills she uses are destruction, healing, binding, and purifying. According to Hinamori and Izuru, Karin's can use Bakudo techniques up to no. 71 and her Hado techniques up to no. 73. Shunpo Expert: Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with captain-level fighters, even though she doesn't possess any of its' speed techniques. Hakuda Expert: Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda. She can use Hakuda as a defense measure in case her Zanpakuto's size and power leave her wide open for counter-attacks. She's not only proficient with punches and kicks, but also takedowns, grapples, and body locks as well. She is also quite gifted to counterattack her opponents by grabbing her enemy's hand or weapon with one of her bare hands just before they could lay a finger on her. Genius Intellect: Due to her known human knowledge, Karin has shown many times to be a well-known genius and a knowledgeable bookworm. During her time in the Soul Society, she has vastly studied and gained a great knowledge of all of its' records, history, and list of former and current Soul Reapers, as well as all the Soul Reaper four arts. Her intellect even allows her to study her opponent's abilities and discover the basic mechanisms behind them, then devise a way to counterattack them. Keen Aim: During her time as a human, Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats week Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them. Enhanced Strength: Despite her feminine appearance, Karin shows exceptional strength for an average Soul Reaper. Enhanced Endurance and Life-Force: Karin possesses incredibly high endurance and vitality, capable of continue fighting despite taking serious injuries, as well as possessing an extended longevity. Enhanced Durability: Despite her feminine and small size, Karin is a very durable fighter. Enhanced Agility: Advanced Growth Rate: According to Kisuke, Momo, and several captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Karin has a similar astonishing ability like her brother, which is her growth rate. Ever since she began to train as a Soul Reaper, she began to learn the basic concepts of some advanced techniques that would take most Soul Reaper years to do though sheer will and instinct. She has also shown quite development in the four Soul Reaper arts (Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido, and Hakuda) though that same determination. A day later, she began to learn the name of her Zanpakuto and has even acquired a constant release Shikai, due to her own increased spiritual pressure. At the same time, she learned the power of her Bankai and even knows its' capabilities within two days (albeit three days with the special device Kisuke gave her). During her training with the Visored, she increased the time duration of her Hollow Mask from two minutes to four minutes and ten seconds, and later to longer periods of time. Many people realize that she is the female counterpart of Ichigo Kurosaki. Spiritual Awareness: Karin is able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows, Arrancars and Soul Reapers. Immense Spiritual Power: Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers during the seventeen month timeskip, Karin's powers have got stronger to the point where she is at Ichigo's level before he gained Soul Reaper powers, and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. After shattering her Chain of Fate and training as a Soul Reaper for seven months, her spiritual energy has increased tremendously due to her growth rate, which is twice as strong as a captain-class Soul Reaper, despite her position as a Third Seated Officer. According to Hitsugaya, her spiritual energy is three times stronger than his. Her immense spiritual power can even break any high-level Kido Barriers with a strong wave of her spiritual pressure, which many Soul Reapers believed to be impossible. She also has highly strong reserves of spirit energy that allows her to use multiple high-level and taxing techniques without exhaustion for long periods of time. Her Reiatsu is green. *'Skilled Reiatsu Control': Zanpakuto Dangetsu (Slaying Crescent-Moon) *'Shikai': Karin's Shikai takes the form of a medium over-sized silver, double-edged longsword with a bronze, ring-like crossguard and a two-handed, violet hilt with two green tassels attached to the hilt's handle, which are decorated with a flame design on its' short sides. The sword is as tall as Karin and the wide blade of her sword can be used to block incoming attacks, and deflect energy attacks. Just like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Karin's Dangetsu is a constant release Zanpakuto due to her tremendous and powerful spiritual power. When Dangetsu isn't used, Karin puts in around her back with a equally over-sized brown sheath (equal to her sword's size) hung by a a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a chain buckle across her back and over her right shoulder. : Shikai Special Ability: Dangetsu is mostly used for melee and close-range combat, but possesses two known special abilities: *'Hetsuga Tenko' (Crescent-Moon Fang Heaven-Cutter): Upon slashing with the blade, Dangetsu absorbs Karin's powerful spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of light-green energy, like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Knowing the name of the attack increases the strength of the technique. She is also capable of using her Hetsuga Tenko in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omni-directional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Meigetsu Hogeki' (Crescent-Moon Style Piercing Fang): Karin charges at her opponent full force with her blade emitting with immense spiritual energy, and makes a powerful slash at her opponent (s) and damages them in an arc wave of powerful Reiatsu. *'Bankai': Kensa Dangetsu '(''Heaven Ribbon Slaying Crescent-Moon): Karin points her Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either one or both of her hands. Her spiritual power surges and explodes, which creates a white smokescreen surrounding her area. Just like Ichigo's Bankai, her Bankai compresses her power, causing the medium over-sized longsword of her Shikai form to change into a daito (Japanese Longsword), just like Ichigo's '''Tensa Zangetsu, in its' original Bankai stage, with a white-colored blade, crossguard, and hilt with dark-green cloth wrapping around the hilt instead. The crossguard now has four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji (which is the kanji for "ban", meaning "full", as in "full release") and gains a long white ribbon attached to her Bankai sword's hilt, with a moon-shaped crescent at the ribbon's end. Additionally to the sword, her short-sleeved, Soul Reaper shihakusho becomes a white long-sleeved, hooded-cloak, whose coattail reaches her upper calves, with a black form-fitting, sleeveless undershirt, much like that of her Zanpakuto spirit's clothing. On the back of her cloak has the kanji for "Crescent Moon" written vertically upward on the back. She still retains her hakama and obi, as well as her tabi socks and waraji sandals while in Bankai. : Bankai Special Ability: Like her Shikai, her Bankai is mostly used for melee combat, but possesses a unique ability: *'Power Augmentation' **'Hyper-Speed Combat': Karin takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. This ability is like the same as Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **'Enhanced Hetsuga Tenko': Karin can still use Hetsuga Tenko in its' bankai form, but these potent blasts can now control its' direction, gains greater force and speed with explosive augmented power, and can be fired in a white spiritual energy with a dark green outline. Karin named her enhanced Hetsuga, "White Hetsuga Tenko" (White Crescent-Moon Fang Heaven-Cutter) based on the color of her attack. She is also capable of using Hetsuga Tenko to augment her sword swings for close-combat. **'Enhanced Meigetsu Hogeki' **'Enhanced Zanjutsu Prowess': In Bankai, Karin's masterful swordsmanship has been augmented to the point where she is able to fight more effectively with a smaller blade and utilize a different style of Zanjutsu. **'Enhanced Strength': In Bankai, Karin's natural strength has been greatly enhanced. **'Enhanced Durability': Aside from her increased strength, Karin's durability has also increased. **Enhanced Kido - In Bankai, Karin's Kido capabilities have been gradually enhanced to the point where her low, mid, and high-level Bakudo and Hado spells have greater effects on her adversaries and for battle support. **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': In Bankai, Karin's vast spiritual power has drastically increased. Like Ichigo, her spiritual pressure is so thick and rough, as well as intense and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of her released Bankai. Ever since she became a Visored, she produces a black spiritual energy with a dark green outline, which emanates off of Karin's body when she uses her Hollowfication or when she's exerting spirit energy. While in Bankai, her immense spiritual energy turns white with a green outline. **'Enhanced Bankai Duration' *'Tenbu Renjo' (Swift Strikes of Soaring Heaven): In mid-air, Karin swings Kairen Kurosagi in all different directions, slicing up many enemies in her path. She can even use this technique as a defensive move against enemy long-range attacks. *'Kotetsu Rangeku' (Shinning Light Net): **'Koretsunabi' (Yellow Flaming Shard Fire): Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Karin's Hollow Mask takes the form of a menacing skull, just like Ichigo's. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Karin's Hollow powers supplement her Soul Reaper powers, giving her a vast increase in many capabilities. **'Augmented Hetsuga Tenko': **'Enhanced Strength': While hollowfied, Karin's immense strength has vastly increased. **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': *'Hollow Combat': *'Increased Mask Duration': *'Mask Regeneration': *'Mask Re-Summon': Equipment * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Reaper Seated Officers Category:Tenth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Visored Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Team Bleach Category:Bleach Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists